Lloyd Bochner
| birth_place = Toronto, Ontario, Canada | death_date = | death_place = Santa Monica, California, USA | series = The Golden Girls | character = Patrick Vaughn / Eduardo, the hair dresser | episodes | nationality = Canadian-American/Caucasian | occupation = Actor | spouse = Ruth Roher Bochner (? – 2005; his death) | relatvies = Sons Hart and Paul Bochner, Daughter Johanna Courtleigh }} Lloyd Wolfe Bochner (July 29, 1924 – October 29, 2005) was a Canadian-born American actor, usually playing the role of suave, rich leading men. He makes two guest appearances on The Golden Girls, first as actor Patrick Vaughn in the Season 2 episode titled "The Actor", then as hair salon owner and hairdresser Eduardo in the Season 4 episode "Rites of Spring". Career At the age of 11, a young Lloyd, who was born and raised in Toronto, Ontario, into a middle-class Jewish family, began his acting career on Ontario radio programs. He went on to garner two Liberty Awards, the highest acting honour in Canada, for his work in Canadian film and theatre. In 1951 he moved to New York City and appeared in early television series such as One Man's Family and Kraft Television Theatre. In 1960, ABC called with a starring role in the series Hong Kong with co-star Rod Taylor. Faced against NBC's Wagon Train, then one of the most highly rated programs on the air, Hong Kong was cancelled after only twenty-six episodes. In 1961, he guest starred in The Americans, an American Civil War drama about how the conflict divided families, starring Darryl Hickman. A few years later, Bochner appeared in one of his most famous roles, that of a cryptographer attempting to decipher an alien text in the classic 1962 Twilight Zone episode "To Serve Man," a part he himself spoofed years later in the comedy The Naked Gun 2½: The Smell of Fear. In 1962 and 1963, he appeared in two episodes of the CBS anthology series, GE True, hosted by Jack Webb; he portrayed the part of Stoughton in the episode titled "Code Name: Christopher, Part I" and Captain Ian Stuart in the episode titled "Commando". Famous roles A typical and very famous Bochner role was that of the scheming Cecil Colby on the ABC-TV nighttime soap series Dynasty, in part due to his notorious death scene (the character suffered a heart attack while having sex with Alexis Carrington (Joan Collins), and later died in his hospital bed seconds after marrying her). A few years later, Bochner planned to star as C.C. Capwell on the daytime drama Santa Barbara, but a heart attack caused his departure from the series. Voice over roles Bochner continued to appear in television series for the next few decades, doing frequent voiceover work for the highly acclaimed animated TV shows Batman: The Animated Series and The New Batman Adventures]]. Other jobs/awards In 1998 Bochner co-founded the Committee to End Violence, a panel designed to study the impact violent images had on culture. He was also active in Association of Canadian Radio and Television Artists and was a licensed amateur radio operator. He joined the Stratford Festival of Canada in its first season in 1953 and spent six years there, playing Horatio in Hamlet, Orsino in Twelfth Night, and Duke Vincentio in Measure for Measure opposite James Mason. Filmography * Drums of Africa (film)|Drums of Africa (1963) * The Night Walker (1964) * Harlow (1965) * Sylvia (1965) * Stranger on the Run (1967) * Point Blank (1967) * The Dunwich Horror (1970) * Ulzana's Raid (1972) * The Man in the Glass Booth (1975) * Mazes and Monsters (1982) (made-for-TV movie) * The Lonely Lady (1983) * Fine Gold (1989) Awards Bochner received an ACTRA Award in 2004. Personal life and death Lloyd was married to Ruth Roher Bochner, a concert pianist, until his death of cancer on October 29, 2005, at the age of 81 at home in Santa Monica, California. He and his wife had three children — Hart Bochner (actor, who also provided voices for Batman), Paul and a daughter, Johanna. References External links * * CTV.ca Toronto-born actor Lloyd Bochner dies at 81 * CBC Report on Lloyd Bochner's Death * Category:Actors Category:Guest stars